Le murmure des étoiles
by khigane
Summary: Elise aka Tyessa est une jeune fille à la vie paisible, mais le vaste univers qui nous entourent lui réserve un tout autre sort...
1. Chapter 1

**Le murmure des étoiles**

Chapitre premier

 **L** e soleil était en train de se coucher, l'air était frais et humide. Il avait plu dans la journée et l'air avait cette petite odeur spécifique, cette odeur de bitume chaud qui viens juste d'être mouillé, une odeur rappelant les jours d'été.

Elise marchait tranquillement pour rentrer chez elle, mais d'un pas soutenu en effet, elle était pressée de rentrer chez elle, elle avait un peu trop traîné sur le chemin et elle ne voulait pas rater le repas.

Bien que perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune fille perçut du mouvement derrière elle, et instinctivement accéléra le pas. Quelque chose derrière elle se rapprochait de plus en plus vite. Elle ne sut pas pourquoi mais elle se mit à courir, une peur viscérale l'avait soudain étreint. La chose accéléra de plus belle, Elise se mis à courir à en perdre haleine, quand tout à coup, plus rien… Le silence. Elle ne comprenait pas, s'il n'y avait rien derrière elle, avait-elle imaginer tout cela ? Devenait-elle folle ? Elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête afin de reprendre ses esprits, « Il n'y a rien » se dit-elle, « ça va aller ».

Les lampadaires s'allumèrent, baignant de leur faible éclairage la rue déserte. Elise regarda une dernière fois derrière elle avant de reprendre sa route.

Ses côtes s'enfoncèrent sous le choc. La jeune fille fut projetée sur une camionnette en parallèle. Le choc lui coupa le souffle et elle atterrit lourdement sur le sol, sa vision se brouilla pendant qu'elle cherchait désespérément à reprendre son souffle. Chaque tentative de respiration était un véritable calvaire, le sang pulsait sous ses tempes. Un hululement se fit entendre. Elise tenta de bouger mais sa jambe droite lui faisait atrocement mal. Elle resta là, clouée au sol par la douleur. Malgré sa vision trouble, Elise distingua une forme blanche et massive s'approcher d'elle. La peur se mêla à la douleur et des larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux.

Alors que la jeune fille pensait vivre ses derniers instants, l'air se mit à vibrer et une détonation stridente se fit entendre. La créature blanche ce recroquevilla sur elle-même. Une seconde détonation retentit et la propulsât dans les airs. Quelque chose la faucha en plein vol ça allait beaucoup trop vite pour les yeux embrumés d'Elise. La seule chose qu'elle comprenait c'était que ce qui l'avait attaqué était en train de se faire tailler en pièces.

Krishka virevoltait dans les airs tout en affaiblissant le strygos. Pendant ce temps Kiris lui tirait dessus avec son arme sonique. Le strygos tenta dans une manœuvre désespérée de se défendre, sans y parvenir. Krishka plana sur quelques mètres, passa sous les griffes du monstre et vint planter ses deux pates dans le torse de celui-ci. Le strygos hulula de douleur puis s'affaissa aux sol, mort, son sang bleuté commençant à se rependre sur le sol.

Elise quant à elle avait commencé à ramper sur le bitume, elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait, mais elle ne voulait pas savoir, elle voulait juste fuir loin d'ici. Une douleur soudaine dans sa poitrine se fit sentir, quelque chose bloquait dans sa gorge. Elle vomit soudainement du sang. La terreur commença à s'emparer d'elle.

Alors qu'elle commençait à perdre connaissance, quelque chose se pencha près d'elle. Cette chose avait de grandes oreilles et de petits yeux globuleux d'un noir profond, sans pupille. La créature inclina la tête sur le côté puis sembla s'adresser à quelqu'un. Ce fut les dernières choses qu'Elise distingua avant de sombrer.

La douleur la réveilla, Elise ouvrit les yeux à grand peine. Elle était dans une pièce faiblement éclairée. Allongée sur une sorte de table, elle tenta de se relever mais la douleur survenant au niveau de ses côte l'en empêcha.

Après quelques minutes passées à respirer doucement pour calmer la douleur, elle décida de rouler sur le côté pour pouvoir s'asseoir. Une fois assise elle tenta de poser les pieds au sol. Sa jambe droite lui fit défaut et elle chuta au sol, la douleur de ses côtes et de sa jambe se réveilla la jeune fille serra les dents pour ne pas hurler.

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps passa entre le moment où elle eut atterri au sol et celui où elle décida de bouger, mais cela lui parut une éternité. Elle se mit à ramper au sol pour arriver jusqu'à l'entrée de la pièce. Il n'y avait pas de porte d'ailleurs, elle se hissa péniblement sur sa jambe gauche en s'aidant du mur. Elle regarda prudemment de chaque côté de l'entrée. Rien à droite… rien à gauche… elle décida de partir à gauche.

Elise traversa de longs couloirs vides et mal éclairés. L'air ambiant était glacial et la jeune fille ne cessait de frissonner. Elle finit par arriver tant bien que mal à une intersection. Elle s'adossa au mur pour reposer sa jambe droite quelques minutes, mais fut interrompue par le bruit de l'arrivée de plusieurs individus. Elle s'empressa de rentrer dans la première pièce qui était dans son champ de vision, et se plaqua au mur le temps que les individus passent. Elle reconnut l'apparence de ce qui c'était penché aux dessus d'elle. Il y en avait trois et ils semblaient communiquer entre eux dans un langage qu'Elise n'avais jamais entendu. Elle plaqua sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas crier d'effrois.

Une fois les créatures passées, elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir ce qu'il y avait dans la pièce. Elle fut prise d'un grand frisson, face à elle se trouvaient une dizaine de cuves dans lesquelles toutes sortes de créatures flottaient dans un liquide verdâtre. Elle reconnut la chose qui l'avait attaqué son rythme cardiaque se mit à accélérer.

Un cliquetis se fit entendre au-dessus de sa tête. Elle regarda au-dessus d'elle et fut soudain prise d'effroi. Une des créatures aux longues oreilles et aux petits yeux la regardait, suspendue au plafond par ses pattes postérieures. Elise ne put se retenir de partir en courant. Malgré la douleur elle arrivait tout de même à se déplacer assez vite en boitant. Elle déboula dans une grande salle circulaire où une dizaine de ces créatures étaient afférées sur des appareils qui étaient inconnus aux yeux d'Elise. La plupart d'entre elles se tournèrent vers Elise qui ne put s'empêcher de hurler et de fuir.

La douleur était insoutenable mais la peur lui donnait des ailes. Elise courrait dans les couloirs à la recherche d'une issue, elle entendait au-dessus d'elle le bruit des créatures qui la suivaient. Elle changea de direction plusieurs fois et à chaque croisement elle voyait de plus en plus de poursuivant, il fallait qu'elle trouve une échappatoire.

Irisia avait entendu le signal. Quelqu'un d'inconnu courait dans les couloirs du vaisseau. Comme toujours elle patientait, les sens en éveil, accrochée au plafond. Ça y est, elle venait de la repérer. Irisia prit son envol dans la direction de la fugitive. Deux encolures à droite, puis une à gauche, la voilà ! La cible était en vue, une jeune humaine, de taille moyenne. Environs 1,75m pour une cinquantaine de kilos. La peau pâle et la chevelure brune, sans doute assez jeune. Irisia avait l'œil pour ça. Elle replia ses ailes et piqua droit sur la jeune fille.

Elise fuyait vers une grande ouverture illuminée, sans doute une sortie, quand soudain elle entendit un vrombissement dans l'air. Elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'elle fut saisie par la taille et soulevée dans les airs, hurlant de terreur. Irisia venait de saisir sa cible, elle vrilla dans les airs avec elle et atterri délicatement au sol, la jeune fille ne cessant de hurler, Irisia lui plaqua la main contre la bouche et ce mit à chantonner doucement pour la calmer, faisant signe aux autres Koumonin de rester en retrait.

Elise avait une de ces créatures en face d'elle qui lui tenait la bouche, étrangement la créature se mit à chantonner ce qui eut pour effet de la calmer. La créature lâcha son emprise sur la bouche d'Elise et lui désigna les grandes vitres à côté d'elle. Le rythme cardiaque d'Elise accéléra très fortement. Elle voyait la terre, lointaine et minuscule ; elle comprit alors qu'elle ne reverait sans doute jamais son foyer, ses amis et sa famille. Le doute et la crainte ettreignirent son coeur. Irisia fit signe à la jeune fille ; cette dernière jeta un ultime regard par la vitre puis lui emboita le pas.

 **L** es mois avaient passé depuis sa première rencontre avec les Koumonins. Même si elle avait toujours un peu de mal à s'accoutumer à ses nouveaux camarades, Elise c'était remise de ses blessures. En effet elle avait appris que la créature qui l'avait attaqué, un « strygos », lui avait enfoncé la cage thoracique et entaillé très profondément la cuisse droite cuisse sur laquelle il y avait maintenant une cicatrice marquée. Elle couvrait quasiment toute sa cuisse et prenait la forme de trois grandes griffes. Les soins prolongés fournis par les Koumonins l'avait bien aidé que ce soit les massages réguliers, baumes aux senteurs exotiques ou les mixtures aux goûts infâmes, Elise avait pu se remettre complètement sans subir de séquelle.

Krishka lui avait appris à s'exprimer en Koumonins, bien sur la tâche ne fut pas aisée car il fallut à Elise de nombreuses heures pour apprendre à maîtriser ses cordes vocales à la perfection, et un nombre d'heures encore plus grandes pour qu'elle sache émettre des ultrasons. Certes son Koumonin n'était pas parfait mais elle se débrouillait plutôt bien. Krym, l'ingénieur du vaisseau, avait pris la peine de confectionner un amplificateur auditif pour que la jeune fille puisse capter toutes les subtilités de leur langage.

Irisia, quant à elle, c'était chargée de l'éducation d'Elise. Elle lui avait appris comment combattre, la discipline, et l'art de la chasse. Les enseignements d'Irisia furent extrêmement durs pour Elise elle dut d'abord s'habituer à la forte gravité de la salle d'entraînement, mais ce ne fut pas vint car Elise arrivait maintenant à se mouvoir avec aisance et rapidité dans son environnement.

Mais, quelque chose chagrinait toujours la jeune fille. Les Koumonins faisaient régulièrement escale sur des mondes inconnus et elle n'avait encore jamais pu les suivre, sous prétexte que cela était trop dangereux, ou encore qu'elle ne fût pas prête.

Le vaisseau sortit de son mode d'hyper-espace et se mit à ralentir tout en s'approchant d'un nouveau monde. Elise était dans son alcôve, elle ressentait la décélération. En dessous les pas se pressaient, Elise sortit la tête pour voir ce qui se passait. Les Koumonins ce dépêchaient de se rendre sur le pont principal. Ils avaient tous l'air surexcités. Elle l'aperçut du coin de l'œil. Irisia était là, elle avançait doucement et calmement, comme à son habitude. Elise se racla la gorge, ajusta son appareil audio, et ce mit à faire vibrer ses cordes vocales pour s'adresser à elle.

\- Que ce passe-t-il ? dit Elise du ton le plus respectueux possible.

\- Nous approchons du monde natal des Strygos et un peu de chasse ne nous feraient pas de mal, répondit calmement Irisia.

\- Ah… mais s'il s'agit de leur monde, n'est-ce pas dangereux d'y aller ? S'étonna Elise.

\- Il s'agit d'un monde primitif, les strygos sont juste au-dessus de la chaîne alimentaire, mais ils ne sont pas organisés pour autant. Ils restent des bêtes sauvages.

\- Mais s'ils restent des bêtes et que leur monde est si éloigné du mien, comment se fait-il que je me sois faite attaquée par l'un d'eux sur terre ?

Irisia marqua une pause, puis elle reprit :

\- Les strygos font l'objet d'un trafique spatial, leur peau, leurs griffes, leurs crocs et leur sang sont très prisés dans certains milieux. Une cargaison s'est sans doute perdue en cours de route, répondit-elle toujours aussi calmement.

\- D'accord… mais que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Pourquoi tout le monde s'empresse d'aller vers le pont principal ? demanda timidement Elise.

\- Un Dolvar va être formé et envoyé sur la planète pour la traque…

Irisia se tourna soudainement vers la jeune fille.

\- D'ailleurs je vais te demander de me suivre, et ne poses pas de question.

Elise acquiesça. Elle sortit rapidement de son alcôve et s'empressa de suivre Irisia qui se dirigeait déjà vers le pont principal. Drag, le commandant du vaisseau était en pleine réflexion devant tous les jeunes Koumonin qui se pressaient autour de lui pour espérer intégrer le Dolvar. Il aperçut Irisia qui faisait son entrée dans la salle. Elle était accompagnée de la jeune humaine. Elle lui fit un signe de tête qu'il lui rendit de manière discrète. Il fit claquer ses talons pour faire comprendre à tous les autres Koumonins de se taire et d'écouter. D'une voix forte et grave, Drag s'exprima devant l'assemblée.

\- Mes frères ! Voilà un moment que nous n'avons rien rapporter sur le vaisseau. Bien que notre tribu soit déjà conséquente, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de passer près de PK-237 sans y traquer quelques strygos. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'y envoyer un Dolvar. Drag marqua une courte pause, puis il reprit :

\- Ce Dolvar sera constitué d'Irisia, notre meilleure traqueuse ! Les autres Koumonins approuvèrent en cœur.

\- Des frères Krishka et Kiris ! Encore une fois, la plupart des traqueurs approuvèrent ce choix.

– Du jeune Krys qui fera ses preuves pendant sa seconde traque ! Les autres Koumonins hochèrent tous la tête.

\- Et pour finir d'Elise la jeune humaine, qui participera donc à sa première traque ! Une vague d'étonnement prit l'assemblée, certains semblant même outrés mais Drag ramena le calme d'une voix puissante.

\- Silence mes frères ! Mon choix est fait. Nous avons accueilli et éduqué la jeune humaine sur notre vaisseau, il est donc maintenant de notre devoir d'achever son initiation. Et quoi de mieux que PK-237, le monde des strygos qui l'ont blessée, quoi de mieux qu'une traque vengeresse en guise d'épreuve ! Je vous le demande mes frères, car moi, ma décision est déjà prise.

Après un court silence, la plupart des Koumonins approuvèrent le choix de Drag. Souriant, il regarda Irisia et inclina la tête d'un air entendu. Irisia lui rendit son mouvement, puis il reprit :

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi, le Dolvar est conçu ! Vous partirez dans l'heure ! Maintenant allez vous préparer et vous équiper. Nous allons préparer les vaisseaux pour l'expédition, et que le grand traqueur soit avec vous !

Irisia se tourna vers Elise et lui demanda de la suivre. Elle allait l'aider à s'équiper. Krishka et Kiris passèrent devant Elise en la saluant avec un grand sourire. Les deux frères se taquinais l'un est l'autre sur le chemin de la salle d'équipement. La pièce était plutôt spacieuse, les armes étaient rangées par catégories et accrochées à des supports muraux. Il y avait des sortes de grandes caisses près des murs pour changer de vêtement.

Krys fut le premier à sortir de la pièce pour se rendre aux vaisseaux, bien qu'il soit resté silencieux tout du long, il avait l'air impatient de participer à la traque. Alors qu'Irisia cherchait de quoi vêtir Elise, les deux frères qui s'apprêtait à partir s'arrêtèrent sur le pas de la porte. Elise qui était en train de se dévêtir s'arrêta net. Ils la regardèrent fixement tous les deux. Irisia tourna la tête et comprit immédiatement. Elle se mit à les gronder de manière menaçante, et les deux frères s'éclipsèrent en ricanant bêtement.

\- Mer… merci. Bredouilla Elise qui était rouge comme un coquelicot.

\- Excuse-les, ils sont encore jeunes, ne prête pas attention à eux… ah voilà qui devrait aller !

Irisia s'approcha de la jeune fille en jaugeant ses proportions par rapport aux vêtements. La traqueuse se tourna ensuite vers un râtelier d'armes. Elle saisit une grande sarbacane et deux lames osseuses. Elle aussi s'équipa de munitions et de quelques rations de survie.

\- Prends un fusil sonique et une lance d'os. Je t'attends aux vaisseaux, ne traîne pas. S'exclama Irisia alors qu'elle quittait la pièce.

Elise prit l'équipement qu'Irisia lui avait conseillé et un petit kit de survie, puis elle partit vers le hangar à vaisseaux.

Toutes l'équipe l'attendait à l'intérieur d'un petit appareil de transport. Elise s'empressa de monter à bord. Irisia lui désigna une place, puis elle s'assit à ses coté. Les portes se fermèrent avant que le vaisseau ne décolle. La jeune terrienne était anxieuse et à la fois terriblement excitée… sa première traque, ses premiers pas.

Le vaisseau entra dans l'atmosphère de la planète les vibrations de la coque firent stresser Elise qui fixa ses compagnons aux visages calmes et sereins. Ils avaient sans doute l'habitude. Heureusement le vaisseau n'avait de hublot, car la jeune fille avait le vertige et même si Irisia lui avait appris à contrôler ses peurs, elle n'était toujours pas à l'aise avec les grandes hauteurs. Le vaisseau ralentit et ce posa aux milieux d'une plaine. Irisia sortit la première, les doigts sur ses lames, prête au combat. Les deux frères partirent sécuriser le périmètre. Quant à Elise et Krys, ils restèrent en arrière dans le vaisseau.

\- C'est tout bon, on peut commencer. Annonça Krishka alors qu'il revenait en planant.

\- J'en ai repéré un d'une bonne taille, ses traces sont encore fraiches et à peine à deux lieus d'ici. Répondit Kiris en revenant des bois à quelques mètres en contre-bas du vaisseau.

\- Bien. Les deux frères en reconnaissance sur la piste. Elise et Krys avec moi, nous allons suivre ces traces, dit Irisia d'un ton autoritaire.

Krishka et Kiris s'envolèrent et partirent en avant. Irisia se dirigea vers les bois au pas de course, Elise et Krys lui emboitèrent le pas. Après quelques minutes ils aperçurent enfin les traces elles étaient imposantes, le strygos était sans doute massif, bien plus que celui qui avait attaqué Elise.

Irisia inspecta les traces minutieusement, Elise l'observa attentivement, elle mesurait les traces, humait l'air et tâtait la terre.

\- Mâle, 2,20-2,30m de haut, sans doute plus de 500 kilos, âge moyen au vu du gabarit. Sans doute un alpha. Les traces sont récentes, une heure peut être deux. Irisia marqua la pause et observa plus attentivement les traces :

\- il chassait, regardez, les traces ici sont plus profondes et plus tassées. Il a sans doute attendu une proie ici, mais quelque chose la dérangé, ces traces plus loin, désordonnées, elles nous montrent qu'il est parti précipitamment, ce qui est anormal pour un alpha… méfions-nous. Conclu-t-elle, la mine sombre.

A ces mots Elise frissonna. Un strygos plus imposant que celui qui l'avait attaqué avait fui quelque chose sans doute plus imposant ou dangereux… qu'est est-ce ?... Irisia hésita quelques secondes puis elle suivit les traces en trottinant. Les sous-bois étaient étranges, les feuilles étaient toutes de couleur noire et pourtant elles ne semblaient pas abimées ou malades. Quant au bois des arbres, il était d'un vert foncé, la végétation aux alentours était brunie comme si elle avait séché alors qu'au toucher l'herbe était bien grasse.

Elise était tout de même émerveillée, elle foulait un monde inconnu des hommes, elle était la première humaine à poser les pieds sur cette planète et pendant quelques secondes elle comprit le sentiment qu'avait pu éprouver Neil Armstrong en foulant le sol de la lune pour la première fois. Elle fut sortie de sa rêverie par l'arrêt soudain d'Irisia. - Les traces s'arrêtent ici. Nous allons devoir grimper ce pic rocheux, dit Irisia en inspectant l'arrêt de la piste au pied du pic. En effet la piste ne pouvait pas aller plus loin, un cours d'eau bouillonnant coupait le foret en deux, l'eau y était sombre et tumultueuse qui sait ce qui s'y cachait, pensa Elise en frissonnant.

\- Passe le premier Krys, je te suivrais avec Elise de près, ordonna calmement Irisia. Le jeune Koumonins s'exécuta sans poser de question.

Irisia se tourna vers Elise :

\- Ca va aller petite, comme à l'entraînement, reste calme et ne regarde pas en bas, d'accord ?

\- Je vais essay… je vais y arriver ! Répondit Elise de sa voix la plus assurée possible.

\- Bien, passe devant, je serais derrière toi pour t'assurer au cas où, répondit Irisia sur un ton qui ce voulais bienveillant.

La jeune fille commença à grimper. Elle n'était pas à l'aise mais pourtant elle se mouvais sur la paroi avec aisance. L'ascension se passa mieux que ce qu'elle prévoyait, même si elle eux quelques frayeurs en dépassant les 300m de haut. Irisia avait repris la tête du groupe une fois arrivée au sommet. Elle avait même trouvé une trace olfactive qu'elle s'était empressée de suivre. Le groupe progressa rapidement entre les rochers et quelques petits cours d'eau qui parsemaient le sommet. Ils finirent par arriver à l'entrée d'une grotte. A ce moment-là, Krishka et Kiris les avaient rejoints. Les armes au poing, Irisia avait sorti sa sarbacane. Elle était prête à tirer. Krys avait la main sur la gâchette de son fusil, Elise quant à elle avait les mains sur sa lance.

Le sinistre hululement ne se fit pas attendre et les pas lourds du strygos alpha se firent ressentir au fond de la caverne. Les strygos étaient de violentes créatures et ils ne fuyaient que très rarement le combat. La gueule blanche de la créature se fit enfin voir. Elle était répugnante, une face arrondie au bout d'un long et large cou, dépourvue d'yeux mais avec une gueule affublée d'une triple rangée de crocs tranchants, un corps glabre et musculeux, des pattes se terminant par trois longues griffes effilées et le tout ce déplaçant à 4 pattes.

Irisia tira un projectile qui frappa le strygos en plein dans l'épaule. Pendant ce temps les deux frères avaient pris la bête en tenaille et la harcelaient de leurs tirs soniques. Krys, lui, émettait des ondes soniques de manière régulière afin de perturber la bête. Pendant que les Koumonins harcelaient et affaiblissaient le Strygos, des flashs de cette nuit tragique qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Le strygos se débattait et tentait de frapper ses assaillants en vain, il fulminait de rage.

Elise était paralysée, incapable d'attaquer. Soudainement, le strygos blessé se tourna vers elle et la chargea, elle resta là sans bouger, elle en était incapable.

\- REAGIS ! hurla Irisia.

Pendant une fraction de seconde la jeune fille sentis une rage bouillante l'envahir, comme à l'entraînement elle campa sur ses appuis, recula sa lance et frappa d'un coup sec droits vers la gueule du strygos. Un craquement suivit d'un gargouillis sinistre se fit entendre. Le strygos avait la lance enfoncée jusqu'au fond de la gorge et sa gueule c'était arrêtée à une vingtaine de centimètre des mains d'Elise. La jeune fille avait les yeux écarquillés et le regard fou. Sa respiration était rapide, le sang bleuté du strygos lui coulais sur les mains. Les deux frères s'approchèrent d'elle, lui enlevèrent la lance des mains et s'occupèrent d'extraire l'arme du corps sans vie. Irisia inspectait le corps du strygos mort pendant qu'Elise reprenais doucement ses esprits.

\- Trop facile…beaucoup trop facile, dit doucement Irisia alors qu'elle était penchée sur le cadavre.

\- Évidement, avec un tel groupe nous ne pouvions pas échouer, même l'humaine a su faire ce qu'il fallait au bon moment ! rétorqua le jeune Krys.

\- Non. Un alpha de cette taille aurait dû nous donner plus de mal… regarde son flanc, il était blessé. Quelque chose l'a affaibli avant nous, il allait se mettre en léthargie pour guérir, dit Irisia d'un ton inquiet.

\- Et bien remercions cette chose, quoi que cela puisse être. Elle nous a bien aidé et nous allons pouvoirs ramener le corps d'un alpha ! répondis Krys en s'approchant du bord.

\- Attention ! hurla Irisia.

mais il était déjà trop tard. Deux grands crochets sortaient du torse de Krys. Il cracha du sang, tentant de saisir en vain son fusil pour riposter. Un énorme craquement retentit et Krys fut déchiré en deux. Les deux parties de son cadavre furent projetées au sol dans une grand giclure de sang.

\- Position défensive maintenant ! Grogna Irisia.

Le groupe forma un triangle face au nouvel opposant. Les deux frères tiraient déjà sur la créature avec leurs fusils sonique.

La bête était grande et chitineuse. De multiples pattes se trouvaient près de son torse six précisément. Sa peau était d'un brun clair et sa chitine d'un violet assez sombre. Sa gueule énorme était encadrée de deux grandes mandibule acérées.

La créature s'arqua en arrière et plongea vers le sol.

\- Attention ! Hurla Irisia.

Le sol se fissura sous leurs pieds, Irisia et les deux frères plongèrent du haut de la falaise. Elise voulu les suivre mais un glissement de terrains l'en empêcha. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre appui sans y parvenir. Le vide se fit sous elle. Elise était en chute libre, elle s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs du pic rocheux.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Solitaire**

Chapitre 2

 **L** a peur étreignait sa poitrine, la chute s'avérait de plus en plus dangereuse mètre après mètre. Tout à coup Elise vis un rebord accessible sur sa droite à une quinzaine de mètres, mais elle n'avait pas remarqué l'excroissance rocheuse à sa gauche. L'impact fut rude et elle eut comme l'impression qu'un bélier venait de charger en plein dans son estomac la douleur et le choc lui avaient coupé le souffle. Cependant l'excroissance n'avait pas freiné sa chute pour autant, elle l'avait juste faite vrillé dans les airs en la décalant vers la failli rater le rebord. Il lui fallut faire un grand effort pour réussir à tendre le bras vers lui et s'y accrocher, mais cela ne se fit pas sans dégâts. Sa chute, bien que légèrement ralentie par la collision quelques secondes auparavant, avait tout de même été violente et l'épaule gauche d'Elise en avait fait les frais. Au moment où elle s'était accrochée, sont épaule s'était déboîtée violemment et elle avait dû lutter de toute ses forces pour ne pas lâcher, et plus encore pour pouvoir se hisser sur le rebord.

Elle resta allongée sur le dos pendant quelques minutes le temps de reprendre son souffle et de laisser la douleur diminuer. Après s'être relevée difficilement, la jeune fille trouva un espace rocheux vide. Elle y plaça sont bras, pris une grande inspiration, et remboîta son épaule d'un coup sec. Elle hurla à s'en faire éclater les poumons et s'évanouit.

Une sensation étrange survint au niveau de son front. C'était froid et liquide, de l'eau ? Elle ouvrit précipitamment les yeux, au même moment une goutte lui atterrit sur la joue. D'ici elle voyait l'entrée du trou à une centaine de mètres au-dessus d'elle. Les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel, la nuit était tombée. Elle se redressa, son ventre lui faisait encore mal mais c'était supportable. Des gouttes d'eau lui tombaient sur le crâne, il devait pleuvoir dehors. Elle se leva et observa autour d'elle. Elle décela une sorte d'espace vide dans la roche, sans doute l'entrée d'une caverne. Après le rebord il y avait le vide, froid et insondable, elle n'arrivait même pas à distinguer le fond. Elle n'avait donc pas d'autre choix que de s'engouffrer dans cette caverne. Elle fouilla dans son sac de survie qui était accroché à sa hanche. Il semblait intact. Après quelques secondes elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait : une torche, la pierre à feu et le morceau de métal destiné à allumer la torche. La lumière qu'elle diffusait avait quelque chose de rassurant pour Elise. La vue de cette petite flamme dansante l'apaisait, et la douce chaleur qui en émanait donnais du courage à la jeune fille qui s'engagea sûrement dans la caverne. Elise vérifia son équipement, elle n'avait plus sa lance, mais son fusil sonique était toujours là, ce qui la mit en confiance pendant sa progression dans les tunnels sombres du pic rocheux.

Après plusieurs minutes à essayer différents chemins et à marquer les murs à l'aide d'une pierre afin de ne pas se perdre, elle finit par arriver dans un espace plus vaste. La zone était lumineuse, circulaire et plutôt haute de plafond. Plusieurs rochers de taille moyenne occupaient l'espace, et de nombreux champignons phosphorescents faisaient office de source de lumière.

Elise resta un moment face à ce spectacle fascinant. Elle aperçut soudain une forme cachée derrière un rocher. Elle se mit directement en garde, la torche en avant et la main gauche sur son fusil. Elle ferma les yeux et ce concentra, ouvrit la bouche et émis une suite d'ultrason. Mais rien, aucun écho, la chose derrière ce rocher était sans doute morte. Elle contourna la zone pour voir ce dont il s'agissait.

Un corps humanoïde, fin, possédant de grandes oreilles pointues, de petits yeux noirs en amande, un nez légèrement retroussé et le teint foncé. Elle se pencha pour voir le corps de plus près. De grandes ailes membraneuses reliaient les poignets et les chevilles, les ailes se terminaient par quatre grands doigts dotés de griffes. Elle s'agenouilla pour inspecter la partie inférieure du corps. La créature été dotée de trois doigts plus massifs au niveau des membres postérieurs, toujours dotés de griffes, chaque membre étaient fin et noueux. C'était un Koumonin, mort il y a quelques temps déjà, constata Elise. Elle se releva pour inspecter le visage et les vêtements. Sa gueule était remplie de grands crocs tranchants comme des rasoirs, de longs cheveux fins, des vêtements en cuir d'une quelconque bête et quelques ossements en guise de collier ou d'ornement dans les cheveux. Un grand trou dans sa tenue au niveau du sternum intrigua Elise. Il fallait une grande force pour traverser l'équipement d'un Koumonin de la sorte.

La jeune fille ne s'inquiéta guère, le corps était là depuis quelques mois, des champignons avaient commencé à pousser sur ses extrémités. La créature qui l'avait tué était sans doute déjà très loin. Ce qui l'inquiéta un peux plus cependant c'est que son équipement avait disparu, une bête sauvage aurait laissé les armes sur place, cela n'était pas normal, elle devait redoubler d'attention.

Après quelques observations minutieuses elle trouva un nouveau passage, qu'elle s'empressa d'emprunter, cette grotte lui faisait froid dans le dos. Après avoir ramper dans un passage étroit elle trouva enfin une sortie, enfin de l'air pur !

Elise se trouvait sur une petite butte, à trois ou quatre mètres du sol. La forêt bordait le bord du pic. La jeune fille se trouva un arbre près d'un mur rocheux, elle avait ramassé quelques branches et feuilles mortes pour allumer son feu et faire chauffer une ration de survie. Ça n'était pas si mauvais après tout, mais ça ne valait pas la nourriture terrienne. La terre… sa nourriture, ses habitants, ses amis, surtout ses amis, voilà ce que ce maigre repas évoqua à Elise, sa terre natale. Bien qu'elle fut sur une planète inconnue et qu'elle eut vu des choses que l'humanité n'imaginait même pas, elle était nostalgique de sa planète, ses amis lui manquait, même les taquineries de Killian lui manquait, puis elle se souvint de la manière agaçante qu'il avait de l'appeler « Lilise » ou de s'adresser à elle comme à un petit chien. Elle conclut finalement qu'il ne lui manquait pas tant que ça.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici… pourquoi est-ce que je dois suivre ces extraterrestres » se mit elle à penser, « pour qu'elle raison m'ont-ils entraîné et prise avec eux » « qu'est-ce que je suis pour eux » « qu'est-ce que je fais ici, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ! » les pensées d'Elise étaient embrouillées, tout se bousculait dans sa tête elle était perdue, déboussolée. La jeune fille se frappa les joues afin de reprendre ses esprits, elle devait se reposer, une rude journée l'attendait.

Elle sortit du fil qu'elle accrocha à des morceaux de bois qu'elle planta dans le sol autours de son campement, elle tendit le tout pour pouvoir se faire un système d'alerte rudimentaire afin d'être avertis en cas d'attaque. Elle se coucha contre une souche d'arbre et ferma les yeux, « demain ça ira », se dit-elle, « demain ». Elle sombra dans un profond sommeil rapidement.

Attiré par un fumé inconnu pendant le nuit, Ikzo avait progressé prudemment jusqu'à la zone en question. Il y avait tout un système de fil autour du feu, sans doute pour protéger la chose d'où émanait la douce odeur. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour atteindre son objectif. Ikzo grimpa à un arbre non loin du camp, afin d'avoir une meilleure vision.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et les rayons commençaient à passer l'épais feuillage de la forêt. Elise ouvris doucement les yeux, il faisait jour. Elle se demanda si elle avait dormi longtemps, quand elle entendit un bruit non loin d'elle. La jeune fille se leva d'un bond et était sur ses gardes elle était prête à se défendre. Pourtant il n'y avait rien, ni à gauche, ni à droite, pas même derrière elle, d'où venait le bruit qu'elle avait entendu. Tout à coup une ration de survie fut éjectée de son sac. La boite métallique roula au sol et une petite créature ronde ce jeta brutalement dessus, elle avait l'air de vouloir ouvrir la boite, mais sa tentative s'avérait vaine. Elise resta plantée sur place, sur ses gardes et les yeux écarquillés, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait devant elle.

\- Maga maaaggggaaa maga maga… hum maaaga ! Gggnnnn maga maga, grommelait la petite créature d'un ton plutôt aigu en ce débattant avec la conserve.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que… ça suffit ! laisses cette ration, dit Elise en haussant le ton alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre ses vivres.

\- Naaaa naya naya, mmmaaagggaaaa ! Maga maga ! Fit la créature en détournant la ration des mains de la jeune fille

\- Donne-moi ça, allez, mais… put… ce n'est pas possible, comment est-ce que tu peux… A ces mots la jeune fille tomba à la renverse, elle avait tenté de reprendre de force sa ration mais étrangement la petite créature avait une force colossale pour sa taille.

Elise ce redressa pour voir la petite bête frapper de son poing le couvercle de la ration et le traverser sans difficulté, pour ensuite se hisser sur le dit couvercle, sortir de sa fourrure 4 bras supplémentaire et agrandir l'ouverture afin de pouvoir ce délecter de son contenu. Pendant que le petit être engouffrait goulûment le contenu de la ration, Elise ce pencha pour mieux observer cette étrange petite bête. Elle observa attentivement sa forme ronde, sa fourrure brun clair tachetée de brun foncé sur le torse, une petite truffe triangulaire, et une longue queue touffue sans doute préhensible. Elle changea d'angle afin de mieux voir la créature de face. Elle distingua six bras et deux pattes postérieure, des oreilles pointues sur les côtés de la tête, une grande gueule constituée de petites dents pointue et de deux grandes canines inférieures et de grands yeux globuleux dont l'éclat fascinant rappelaient le cosmos.

La créature releva la tête de son repas et observa Elise, elle baissa la tête vers la ration puis elle la poussa vers la jeune fille.

\- Magaaaa ! maga nion nion ! Fit la créature en mimant la mastication de nourriture tout en pointant Elise avec trois de ses bras. La jeune fille hocha la tête et saisi la ration, il ne restait plus grande chose mais c'était mieux que rien, elle enfourna rapidement la fin du contenu froid de sa ration. Elle s'empressa ensuite de ranger ses affaires sous les yeux étonnés de la petite créature qui finit par s'approcher d'elle en tirant légèrement le bas de son pantalon.

\- Hum, hein, oui quoi ? Demanda Elise en baissant la tête.

\- Ikkkzzzzooooo. Fit la créature en ce désignant.

\- Ikzo ? Ah tu t'appelles Ikzo c'est ça ? Dit-elle en désignant la créature qui s'empressa de hocher la tête.

\- Moi c'est Elise, répondis la jeune fille

\- EEE ... liiiiseeee, liseeee, lilise ... lilise! Maagggaaa LILISE! CRIA-t-il l'air SATISFAIT.

\- Non-non, Elise, pas Lilise, dit-elle en soulignant bien ses gestes de négation en prononçant Lilise.

\- Lilise ! Lilllliiiiiisssssseeee ! Dit-il en pointant Elise d'un bras.

\- Non mais non, Elise… et puis zut, de toute façon nos chemins se séparent ici, ravie de t'avoir rencontré Ikzo, mais moi je dois y aller.

La jeune fille se releva, saisit son sac et partit rapidement vers l'intérieur de la forêt. Elle sentit soudain quelque chose se déplacer sous ses cheveux et monter sur son crâne. Il s'agissait d'Ikzo qui c'était faufilé sur sa tête tête qui maintenant lui servait de siège. Elise soupiras et continua sa route à travers la forêt.

La jeune fille ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle cherchait mais elle continuait d'avancer. Après plusieurs heures d'errance, de récolte de végétaux, d'observation de la faune locale et de batailles avec Ikzo afin qu'il ne mange pas les provisions stockées dans le sac, elle arriva enfin à sortir de la forêt. Une grande plaine s'offrait à elle. Des nuages noirâtres avait quelque peu obscurcis le ciel et Elise semblait distinguer au milieu de cette plaine quelque chose qui lui paraissait accéléra le pas pour finalement arriver devant un appareil de transport. L'appareil semblait s'être crashé il y a longtemps de ça, le métal portait des traces de rouille et d'érosion et la végétation avait bien poussée sur la carlingue. Mais ce qui intrigua le plus Elise c'était ces écritures, elle les comprenait, ça ressemblait à du russe. Elle dégagea la végétation des inscriptions qu'elle distinguait, c'était écrit en alphabet cyrillique, mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Elle continua d'inspecter l'appareil, une couleur verte foncée rappelant les couleurs militaires humaine, la forme était semblable à celle d'un hélicoptère aux niveaux du cockpit, par contre il n'y avait pas d'hélice mais deux ailes courbé vers le bas où deux réacteurs étaient suspendus.

Elise trouva une zone ou la carlingue avait été éventrée pour laisser place à une grande ouverture, elle pénétra à l'intérieur. Tout y était sans dessus dessous. Elise inspecta les conditionnements qui traînaient afin de trouver quelques choses d'utile, mais tout était dans un état déplorable. Elle trouva néanmoins une boite métallique scellée de taille moyenne sous un siège, un peu poussiéreuse certes mais elle était curieuse de voir le contenu de cette boite. Une fois sortie de l'appareil la jeune fille posa la boite au sol et tenta de forcer l'ouverture et les jointures mais sans succès. Ikzo sauta du haut de la tête d'Elise et s'approcha de la boite, sortit ses six bras, saisit l'ouverture et l'arracha d'un coup sec. Il retourna ensuite sur la tête d'Elise en escaladant son flanc.

\- Euh, bah merci Ikzo, dit Elle l'air étonné.

Elle ouvrit la boite. À l'intérieur il y avait une sorte d'étuis métalliques multiples avec plusieurs lames enfoncées dedans, cinq lames précisément. Elise souris et elle accrocha l'étui à sa cuisse avec la bande en cuir qui était fournis pour cet usage.

Ikzo ce dressa d'un coup sur la tête d'Elise, il grognait tout en regardant en direction de la forêt.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Elise.

Ikzo sauta au sol.

\- Maagaaa ! Ggrrrr kkkssshhhh kkssshhh, gra gra, kkkssshhh ! Fit Ikzo en plaçant ses pattes devant sa gueule afin d'imiter des mandibules.

\- Ou ça ? C'est ou Ikzo ?! Demanda Elise sur ses gardes. Mais à peine eut elle finit sa phrase que le sol se fissura, puis explosa pour laisser sortir la grande créature chitineuse qui l'avait attaqué la veille. Elise dégaina son fusil et tira immédiatement en direction de la gueule, la créature crissa de colère et plongea sur la jeune fille. Elise sauta sur le côté pour éviter l'assaut, mais la créature était rapide et elle pivota immédiatement pour suivre sa cible. Les pieds de la jeune fille avaient déjà touché le sol et elle fit un salto arrière qui lui permit de passer aux dessus de son adversaire.

Une fois au sol elle tira immédiatement sur la zone ventrale de la créature. La bête fut projetée en arrière mais elle réussit malgré tout à désarmé la jeune fille d'un coup de queue. Elise bascula en arrière dans un mouvement rapide afin de ne pas se faire faucher mais la créature était face à elle, et son arme était bien trop éloignée pour qu'elle puisse la récupérer sans risquer une contre-attaque. La créature fondit droit sur Elise, mais fut interrompu par un choc à la tête, ce qui la repoussa sur le côté. Elise regarda de l'autre côté afin de voir ce qui avait frapper la bête. Il s'agissait d'Ikzo qui c'était roulé en boule. Il flottait dans les airs et son pelage était devenu beaucoup plus sombre, une sorte de gris foncé. La créature se remis sur ses appuis et repartit à l'attaque, mais elle fut encore interrompue par une charge d'Ikzo. A ce moment Elise eu une idée. Elle se précipita sur son fusil, sortit une lame de l'étui, et au moment propice elle lança sa lame et fit feux avec son fusil afin de donné plus de vitesse à son jet. La lame pénétra le globe oculaire gauche de la bête qui se cabra en arrière tout en crissant de douleur. Elise passa sa main sur l'étui qui se mit à vibrer soudainement. La lame s'arracha de l'œil meurtri de la créature pour revenir à sa place dans l'étui. La bête hurla de plus belle tout en ce recroquevillant sur elle-même. Elise s'apprêtait à lancer une seconde attaque mais la créature plongea en arrière pour s'enfoncer dans le sol et s'enfuir. Ikzo roula sur le sol jusqu'au pieds d'Elise, il rebondit plusieurs fois puis il ouvrit les bras. Son pelage avait repris sa couleur normale.

\- Maga ! Ata atata magaaaa ! Fit-il en mimant un combat.

\- Oui Ikzo tu ma bien aidé. Répondit Elise en soulevant Ikzo pour le placer sur son épaule. Elle marcha quelques mètres pour aller s'adosser sur la carlingue de l'appareil, mais son repos fut de courte duré. En effet elle distingua le vaisseaux Koumonin qui s'approchait dans le ciel, elle soupira de soulagement, elle ne voulait pas passer plus de temps sur cette planète.

Le vaisseau atterrit non loin de la jeune fille qui avait déjà commencer à s'avancer, la porte s'ouvrit et Irisia sortit en courant vers la jeune fille, les deux frères quant à eux se placèrent en position défensive autour du vaisseau.

\- Enfin te voilà, tu vas bien ? Demanda Irisia en inspectant la jeune fille.

\- Je vais bien ne t'en fait pas, comment vous m'avez trouvé ? Répondit calmement Elise.

\- Les cris, nous avons entendu les cris du grand traqueur, nous en avons déduit qu'il s'agissait sûrement de ta position.

\- Un grand traqueur ? Cette créature s'appelle comme ça… pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas suivi quand j'ai chuté ? Demanda Elise l'air perplexe.

\- Il s'en est pris à nous, c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle nous n'avons pas pu partir à ta recherche immédiatement.

Elise constata la mine gêner d'Irisia et elle comprenait très bien pourquoi, la mission était un échec, un membre du Dolvar était mort et en tant que chef elle en assumait l'entière responsabilité.

\- Maaaggggaaaa ! Fit Ikzo du dessus de la tête d'Elise tout en haussant la voix.

\- Qu'est-ce que… un Bulz ? Ici ? Étonnant… tu t'en est fait un ami ? Demanda Irisia en désignant Ikzo.

\- Ah, oui, c'est Ikzo et tu me dis que c'est un Bulz, tu connais cette race ?

\- Oui les Bulz sont connus dans toute la galaxie, ce sont des créatures aventureuses qui voyagent constamment. Répondit Irisia tout en observant le Bulz.

\- Je suppose que nous retournons sur le vaisseau… bredouille ? Demanda doucement la jeune fille.

\- Bredouille non, on a réussi à récupérer le cadavre du Strygos, c'est mieux que rien. Répondit Krishka en souriant.

Irisia fit signe à Elise et elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux vers le vaisseau. Ce dernier avait quitté l'atmosphère de la planète et Elise avait plusieurs questions à poser à Irisia, mais elle attendrait d'être au calme pour cela. Elle se contenta d'observer Ikzo jouer avec son sac, pendant que le vaisseau rentrait au bercail.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Sursis**

Chapitre 3 

**Q** uelques craquements sourds en provenance de la coque firent ouvrir les yeux d'Elise, mais elle ne bougea pas pour autant. Allongée sur sa couche, le regard rivé sur le plafond, elle restait immobile. Cela faisait déjà quelques jours que son groupe de chasse était rentré. Bien sûr le cadavre du Strygos alpha fut accueilli avec joie, à l'inverse de l'annonce de la perte du jeune Krys, dont le corps resterait perdu. Les jours qui avaient suivi ne furent pas des plus sympathiques pour Elise : les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et elle n'avait eu que peu de temps pour elle entre le débriefing de mission, la révision de l'équipement, l'accueil d'Ikzo parmi les autres Koumonins, l'auscultation par le médecin de bord et son entraînement quotidien. La jeune fille n'avait pas eu un seul instant de répits.

Alors qu'elle recommençait à se poser des questions, quelque chose la chatouillait au niveau de son ventre, puis de sa poitrine.

\- Kzzooooo ! fit le Bulz en sortant la tête de son décolleté.

\- Hum… qu'y a-t-il ? Et puis qui t'a dit que tu pouvais te balader sous mes habits ?! Demanda-t-elle légèrement agacée.

\- GAAAA AAA gaaaa, répondit Ikzo en se tenant l'estomac.

\- C'est vrai que ça fait un moment qu'on a rien mangé… allez viens, on va trouver de quoi grignoter un peu.

\- Zoooooo ! Maaagggggaaaaaa ! répondit le Bulz en sautant à pieds joints sur la poitrine de la jeune fille.

Elise grimaça de douleur, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, Ikzo avait l'air d'être son seul vrai compagnon de voyage et cette allure de rongeur extraterrestre le rendait beaucoup trop mignon à ses yeux pour qu'elle lui en veuille. Elle bascula en avant et descendit de sa couche. Ikzo avait entrepris de se jucher sur sa tête comme à son accoutumée.

Elle se dirigea à travers les couloirs du vaisseau pour trouver ce qui faisait office de cuisine. La pièce était plutôt spacieuse et des containers de petites et moyennes tailles étaient entreposés de chaque côté. À l'intérieur il y avait de la viande, des légumes, des fruits et même des insectes, le tout provenant de mondes inconnus d'Elise.

Elle s'approcha du container à viande, mais en y réfléchissant elle ne savait pas faire fonctionner les appareils de la cuisine et il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle essaye. Elle se rabattit donc sur le container de fruits. À l'intérieur il y avait plusieurs petits compartiments plus ou moins frais avec diverses sortes de fruits. Elle choisit ceux qui lui semblaient les plus goûtus. Bien sûr elle eut à peine le temps de prendre quelques fruits qu'elle dut batailler ferme avec Ikzo afin qu'il ne mange pas l'intégralité du container et le container avec. Après quelques minutes d'explications diverses et variées pour faire comprendre à Ikzo qu'il ne fallait pas tout manger ils s'assirent enfin à une table et entreprirent de déguster les quelques fruits. Il y avait un fruit d'un rose pétant en forme de triangle, un autre vert de jade ovale, et un dernier d'un bleu turquoise en forme de losange. Elle en avait pris six de chaque : trois pour elle et trois pour Ikzo. Elle commença par le rose, la texture était douce et la chaire fondante, le goût des plus exquis, sucré avec une légère touche d'amertume sur la fin. Elle s'essaya ensuite au vert dont la peau était lisse et l'intérieur grumeleux. Le goût était acide, un peu comme ces bonbons que tout enfant terrien a goûté au moins une fois dans son enfance. Elle finit en dégustant le bleu turquoise à la peau douce et fine. L'intérieur quant à lui était craquant au début puis laissait place à un cœur liquide. Le goût rappelait les amandes pour la peau et le croquant et le subtil mélange d'arôme d'un mojito pour le cœur. Elle savoura chaque bouchée les yeux fermés. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas fait plaisir comme cela. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit Ikzo les joues gonflées au maximum il avait englouti tous les fruits d'un coup et maintenant il mastiquait avec peine.

Elise ne put s'empêcher de rire à la vue de ce spectacle, lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par la voix d'Irisia.

\- Prépares-toi ! Nous arrivons bientôt sur X27-4242-K. Lui dit-elle, sèchement.

\- Quelle est cette planète ? Nous allons encore chasser ?

\- Non. Il s'agit de notre monde natal, nous rapportons le butin de chasse.

\- Oh je vois, et après que va-t-il se passer ? Enfin je veux dire pour moi ? Demanda Elise un peu inquiète.

\- Je ne sais pas, les maîtres chasseurs et les anciens statueront sur ce que nous allons faire de toi. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, dans le pire des cas nous te remettrons aux humains.

\- Le pire des cas… Irisia est-ce que je pourrais te poser quelques questions quand nous aurons le temps ? Demanda la jeune fille d'un ton assuré.

\- Bien sûr, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, une fois que nous saurons ce qu'il adviendra de toi nous pourrons discuter.

\- Merci Irisia. Répondit-elle en inclinant la tête.

\- Bien, vas te préparer maintenant, nous arriverons dans quelques minutes.

Elise se leva de table. Elle devait retourner à ses quartiers pour pouvoir se vêtir convenablement. Ikzo quant à lui s'empressa de finir son repas avant de remonter sur sa tête.

Le vaisseau entra dans l'atmosphère de la planète X27-4242-K. Il faisait sombre, la végétation, les montagnes et les marais que l'on pouvait distinguer depuis les vitres paraissaient sombres. Elise frissonna. Cette planète n'avait pas l'air accueillante du tout. Le vaisseau finit par descendre doucement vers le sommet d'une grande montagne, poursuivit le long d'une grande ouverture au centre du sommet pour enfin se posa.

La sortie du vaisseau ne fut pas une partie de plaisir pour Elise. Même si de nombreux Koumonins se pressaient près du vaisseau pour admirer les trophées de chasse, l'apparition d'Elise laissa place à un grand silence suivi d'une vague de murmures et de regards inquisiteurs. Alors que son malaise se dissipait, elle en profita pour observer la zone. Ils étaient dans un hangar à vaisseaux de très grande taille creusé au sein même de la montagne. On pouvait distinguer des appareils de toutes tailles, du petit vaisseau de combat aux grands croiseurs interstellaires. Elle qui pensait que le vaisseau dans lequel elle avait séjourné était massif, elle se trompait.

La jeune fille leva les yeux et aperçut le sommet par lequel ils étaient arrivés. L'ouverture béante devait au jugé se trouver à une distance approximative de 300 mètres. A l'intérieur même du hangar se trouvaient de petits hangars parsemés sur toute la longueur de la paroi. Elle baissa la tête pour voir que les Koumonins continuaient de l'observer telle une bête de foire faisant ressurgir son mal à l'aise.

Ikzo se dressa subitement sur la tête d'Elise et poussa un puissant rugissement qui fit peur à la plupart de Koumonins, puis il bailla et se recoucha sur la tête de la jeune fille.

Irisia s'approcha doucement d'Elise avant de lui demander de les suivre, elle et deux autres Koumonins à l'allure intimidante. Ils étaient vêtus d'une sorte de plastron en cuir sombre, ornés de divers ossements et de tissus d'origines inconnues, l'un d'eux avait même le crâne d'une créature en guise de casque. Elle acquiesça et elle leur emboîta le pas. En traversant la foule elle entendit quelques moqueries mais elle n'y prêta pas attention et se contenta de relever fièrement la tête.

Ils passèrent de longs couloirs au sein de la montagne et bien que le groupe avançât rapidement Elise eut tout le temps d'observer son environnement. L'intérieur de la montagne avait été creusé et taillé pour accueillir les nombreuses habitations et toutes sortes d'espaces de vie. Le tout était relié par des passerelles métalliques ou en pierre et à plusieurs endroits on pouvait distinguer des sources d'eau, des cascades et des zones agricoles à ciel ouvert. Tout cela était vraiment fascinant.

Tout au long de leur progression elle avait toujours reçu les mêmes réactions : le silence, les murmures et les coups d'œil furtifs, comme si elle était porteuse d'une grave maladie. Après de longues minutes de marche qui parurent interminables à Elise le groupe finit enfin par arriver à destination. Un grand hall faisait face à de gigantesques portes et dans ce hall des crânes de toutes sortes ornaient les murs. Irisia demanda à Elise d'attendre ici ils allaient statuer sur sa future situation. La jeune fille ne broncha pas et se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'approbation. Alors que des Koumonins étaient sans doute en train de débattre à son propos, elle commença à observer les différents crânes. Il y en avait de toute les tailles. Elle se demandait à quoi pouvaient ressembler les propriétaires de ces crânes de leur vivant. Sans doute de dangereuses créatures pour qu'ils soient exposés ainsi… Elle frissonna à la vue de celui qui trônait au-dessus de la porte, gigantesque et semblable à celui d'un grand Traqueur. En tous cas c'était ce qu'il lui évoquait. Ikzo lui dormait toujours paisiblement sur la tête de la jeune fille.

Après un long moment la porte s'ouvrit enfin, et Elise qui s'était assise en tailleur sur le sol se redressa d'un bond. Irisia lui fit signe d'entrer. Bien qu'hésitante et un peu anxieuse elle franchit la porte d'un pas décidé.

La pièce était sombre et ronde et Elise avait de la peine à distinguer clairement les Koumonins qui étaient assis en cercle autour d'elle. Elle en comptait une quinzaine. Certains avaient l'air vieux, d'autres beaucoup plus jeunes mais tous étaient vêtus de la même façon : plastron sombre, ossements, tissus seuls les ossements et la couleur des tissus changeaient. Non sans quelques difficultés, elle prit son courage à deux mains et brisa le silence de la pièce :

\- Vous vouliez me voir ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

\- Elle parle donc notre langue ?... Intéressant… Dit calmement un des Koumonins.

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que cela change, Khrall ? Une humaine sur notre planète ? Rétorqua une autre Koumonin d'un ton agressif.

\- Elle a raison. Un être aussi faible n'a rien à faire ici ! J'approuve Hishi ! Qu'on la renvoie chez elle !

\- Faible, Grimka ? Est-ce que je dois te rappeler ce que valait le dernier humain qui est venu ici il y a 15 ans ?!

\- Harld a raison : les humains sont tout à fait capables, et si je ne m'abuse elle a tué un Strygos alpha avec son Dolvar, ce qui pour une première chasse est considérable.

\- Mais comme tu le dis Thrak, « avec son dolvar » ! et Irisia était là donc, est-ce que cela compte vraiment ? Dirent en cœur deux jeunes femelles Koumonin.

\- Les jumelles Ita et Yöl ont raison l'humaine n'était pas seule.

\- Mais au final jeune Durga, est-ce vraiment important ? Les résultats sont là non ? Alors pourquoi tergiverser ? Elle est utile. Laissons-la participer.

\- Les résultats, toujours les résultats ! mais mon pauvre Horvos, penses d'abord à l'essentiel avant d'affabuler sur une éventuelle participation !

\- Au final est-ce que ses efforts et ce qu'elle a accompli ne comptent pas ? Au lieu de te moquer Ovar, constates les faits : elle est tout à fait capable et elle pourrait rester au sein de notre communauté.

\- Mais quels faits Sybi ?! C'est une humaine et elle n'a rien à faire ici. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi Irisia lui a sauvé la vie… au fond que vaut-elle vraiment ?!

À ces mots Hishi plongea face à Elise et approcha son visage, les crocs sortis.

\- Alors petite humaine, quelle est ta valeur ?! Demanda-t-elle en avançant lentement.

Soudain Ikzo se dressa sur la tête d'Elise il rugit violemment et sortit tous ses bras, une énergie rougeâtre émanant de lui et ses yeux d'un blanc immaculé fumant légèrement.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! Hurla Hishi tout en reculant brusquement.

\- Magaaaa ! Aaaagggggaaaaa ! Ggggrrrrrrr ! Aaaaarrrrr ! rugit le bulz, l'air furieux.

\- Du calme mes amis, du calme ! La jeune Elise ici présente a fait ses preuves. Elle a achevé le Strygos et affronté un jeune Traqueur. J'ai parfaitement confiance en les dires d'Irisia. Et pour ce qui est de sa participation future je l'approuve. Elle le mérite. Bien entendu, après cela elle sera libre d'aller où bon lui semble mais pour le moment je la considère comme amie des Koumonins.

À ces mots tous les autres Koumonins se concertèrent, Ikzo se calma et alla se loger dans le décolleté d'Elise qui malgré une légère gêne ne dit rien et resta immobile face à ce conciliabule.

Khrall se tourna vers le Koumonin qui avait pris sa défense, lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Ce dernier hocha la tête et se tourna vers Elise.

\- Jeune Elise, les Maîtres Chasseurs ici présents ainsi que moi-même avons décidé que tu participerais à la grande traque afin de payer ta dette. Nous avons sauvé ta vie, t'avons entraînée, nourrie et logée, maintenant fais-nous honneur ! Après cela tu seras libre de faire ce qu'il te plaît bien entendu. Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Et bien même si je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, j'accepte avec plaisir. Je ne veux pas être la cause de soucis et si participer à cette « grande traque » vous fait honneur et bien, je le ferais… je ne voudrais pas être impolie… mais comment vous nommez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle en rougissant.

\- Rash ! je me nomme Rash.

\- Et bien j'accepte maître Rash, répondit maladroitement Elise.

\- Bien et pour ce qui est de ton ami le bulz il est libre de t'accompagner s'il le souhaite. Tu peux disposer maintenant.

\- Mer… merci, répondit la jeune fille en s'inclinant maladroitement.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière elle et elle se dépêcha de quitter la pièce. Une fois à l'extérieur elle poussa un grand soupir de soulagement. Irisia était là et l'attendait les bras croisés, adossée contre un mur. Elise se dirigea vers elle.

\- Alors comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Pas vraiment bien, pas vraiment mal… ils se sont d'abord disputés puis Rash a pris la parole.

\- Hum pour changer, et au final qu'ont-ils conclu ?

\- Je dois honorer ma dette en participant à la… « grande traque », répondit Elise l'air perplexe.

\- Ils en ont donc décidé ainsi… très bien je ferais en sorte que tu intègres mon Dolvar.

\- Mais en quoi cela consiste ? Demanda timidement Elise.

\- Viens avec moi, nous allons nous décrasser aux sources chaudes du niveau souterrain. Nous parlerons en chemin, lui répondit Irisia en commençant à marcher.

Elise la suivit pendant quelques minutes sans rien dire. Elle observait le paysage : un grand gouffre descendant sans doute très profondément sous terre, des passerelles et des chemins bordant les parois au niveau des lieux de vie. Elle voyait même des sortes de grands ascenseurs qui descendaient probablement jusqu'aux souterrains. Il y en avait quatre au total : deux montant et deux descendant de chaque cotés. Elles finirent par arriver à l'un de ces ascenseurs et une fois que ce dernier se mit à descendre Elise brisa à nouveau le silence.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est cette grande traque, Irisia ?

\- C'est une compétition ancestrale qui oppose les meilleurs chasseurs. Le but est de ramener le plus grand nombre de trophées de chasse. Bien sûr la qualité et la dangerosité de la proie influent beaucoup sur le résultat. La capture est possible aussi : un spécimen adulte rapporte beaucoup s'il est en bonne état et il en va de même pour les petits.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on y gagne au final ?

\- La possibilité de devenir Maitre Chasseur pour le chef du Dolvar et Grand Chasseur pour les autres membres. Et dans le cas d'une traque exceptionnelle le titre honorifique de « Grand Traqueur ».

\- D'accord, Grand Traqueur comme la créature qui nous a attaquées ?

\- C'est cela même ! La créature de légende la plus féroce et dangereuse que nous ayons pu chasser à ce jour. Ceux qui ont vaincu un grand traqueur sont extrêmement rares et ça même parmi les Maîtres Chasseurs, répondit Irisia le regard brûlant d'excitation.

\- Pourquoi est-ce une créature de légende ? Hormis le fait que ce soit une proie de prestige…

\- Il y a longtemps, notre monde comptait beaucoup de grands traqueurs dont certains faisaient la moitié d'une montagne. Ces créatures fouisseuses ont creusé la terre et grâce à eux sont apparues les montagnes. Sans cela nous n'aurions jamais pu survivre aussi longtemps.

\- Et il y en a toujours autant sur la planète ?

\- Non. Pendant la guerre du Dernier Souffle nous les avons massacrés pour conquérir les montagnes. Les pertes furent conséquentes et sans Khamal, le chasseur légendaire, nous n'aurions jamais réussi, rétorqua Irisia la mine triste.

\- Et qu'a fait ce Khamal au juste ?

\- Il a défié la mère des grands traqueurs, gigantesque et puissante, capable de forer une montagne entière. L'affrontement a duré plusieurs jours et alors que tout espoir était perdu il est allé chercher du minerai Chroma. Il en avait plusieurs kilos sur lui quand il s'est laissé dévorer par la mère des traqueurs.

\- Que fait ce minerai ?

\- Sous certaines conditions il explose. L'explosion provoquée a tué la mère et tous les traqueurs aux alentours, ce qui a permis à notre peuple de prendre l'ascendant. Suite à tous cela nous nous somme installés dans les montagnes et nous avons honoré les traqueurs à la fois comme nos sauveurs et nos plus grands ennemis. Nous respectons cela.

\- Et pour Khamal ? Je veux dire pour que son nom devienne légendaire…

\- Son sacrifice a été reconnu et honoré par tous et toutes. Plusieurs temples lui sont dédiés au sommet de certaines montagnes… Tiens, voilà notre niveau. Suis-moi, lui lança Irisia en quittant l'ascenseur.

Elise la suivit, toujours en observant son environnement : des tunnels sombres éclairés naturellement par quelques minéraux et champignons. Le chemin était large et de chaque côté on voyait passer les courants d'eau chaude. Elise distingua de petites créatures lumineuses dans l'eau : ça bougeait vite, des poissons peut-être. Toutes ces sources lumineuses, vertes, bleues et violettes étaient fascinantes, Elise était émerveillée. Elles arrivèrent dans une grande caverne. Là, un bâtiment en bois leur faisait face. On pouvait deviner derrière les bassins des sources chaudes, toujours aussi peu éclairées, enfin de manière artificielle en tous cas, car les sources lumineuses naturelles étaient amplement suffisantes. Elles se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment. Une fois à l'intérieur Irisia guida Elise jusqu'à une petite pièce où elle trouva de quoi entreposer ses vêtements et prendre une serviette.

\- Je dois me… complètement ? Demanda Elise toute gênée.

\- Quand tu vas dans l'eau sur Terre tu gardes tes habits ?

\- Bah euh… non, enfin c'est… euh.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a que des femelles et puis ça n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais pas déjà vue te changer. Bref, je t'attends à l'extérieur mais ne traîne pas trop, répondit Irisia l'air amusé.

Elise ce déshabilla péniblement. Ikzo roulait par terre en l'attendant. Une fois dévêtue elle saisit une serviette qu'elle s'empressa d'enrouler autour d'elle.

Elle sortit le teint rouge et les yeux baissés par la gêne. Irisia lui désigna un bassin et une fois devant enleva sa serviette et rentra dans l'eau. Ikzo plongea directement. Elise quant à elle restait devant le bassin. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Sans cette serviette elle était nue et ses joues étaient brûlantes. Elle finit par laisser tomber sa serviette et entra dans l'eau le plus vite possible.

L'eau était chaude et trouble, faiblement illuminée au fond par quelques cristaux. L'atmosphère était calme et cette ambiance faiblement éclairée par toutes ces nuances de couleurs lumineuses calmèrent les émotions de la jeune fille qui finit par s'asseoir dans un coin en face d'Irisia.

Ikzo flottait paisiblement dans l'eau chaude, Irisia elle se détendait les bras allongés sur le bord du bassin la tête en arrière, quant à Elise elle avait le visage immergé jusqu'à la base du nez les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine.

\- Tu voulais que l'on discute il me semble ? Demanda Irisia en baissant la tête.

\- Oui. J'avais quelques questions à te poser, ça me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques temps, lui répondit la jeune fille en sortant la tête de l'eau.

\- Ça te… quoi ? …Passons. Je t'écoute, dis-moi tout.

\- Tout… hum… d'abord… pourquoi m'avoir emmenée avec vous ?

\- C'est vrai que nous aurions pu faire comme d'habitude. Dans ce genre de cas, te laisser mourir et faire disparaître ton corps, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'en ai décidé autrement.

\- D'accord… et pourquoi m'avoir entraînée ?

\- Humaine ou non si tu vis avec nous tu dois te rendre utile. Voilà pourquoi je t'ai entraînée.

\- Et tu m'as emmenée traquer pour… ?

\- …voir si tu avais les capacités suffisantes pour survivre avec nous. Comme tu as pu le voir notre mode de vie est brutal et même les mieux entraînés peuvent y laisser leur peau. Mais tu t'en es très bien sortie et je suis fière de toi.

\- Je comprends mieux, merci Irisia.

\- Je peux me joindre à vous ? Demanda une nouvelle arrivante.

\- Fais donc Poki, il y a suffisamment de place. Ah et ne fais pas attention au bulz qui flotte dans l'eau : c'est un ami de la petite, répondit Irisia en souriant.

Poki était une jeune Koumonin, svelte, de la taille d'Elise à peu près, le teint pâle et les cheveux blancs tressés, une albinos. Elle se débarrassa de sa serviette, entra doucement dans l'eau et alla se placer contre le rebord entre Elise et Irisia.

\- Alors Irisia… prête pour la grande traque ? Demanda gentiment Poki.

\- Et comment ! D'ailleurs… même avec la petite ici présente il va nous manquer un membre…

\- Serait-ce une proposition ? Parce que si c'est le cas j'accepte volontiers, la grande Irisia et la prometteuse Elise ! C'est… galvanisant ! Dit Poki l'air enjoué.

\- Bien, je vais donc régler tout cela dans les plus brefs délais. Je vous laisse toutes les deux. Elise tu connais le chemin pour remonter, j'enverrais quelqu'un pour te montrer tes quartiers.

À ces mots Irisia sortit de l'eau et se dirigea vers l'entrée des sources laissant Elise seule avec Poki qui aussitôt se tourna vers elle.

\- Ne m'en veux pas mais j'ai un peu écouté votre conversation et je pense qu'Irisia ne te dit pas tout.

\- Euh… oui c'est possible, pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

\- Et bien vois-tu Irisia avait une fille d'à peu près ton âge et elle l'a perdue il n'y a pas longtemps. Face à des Strygos justement. Donc je pense qu'elle te prend sous son mentorat parce que tu lui rappelles sa défunte fille.

\- D'accord… je m'en souviendrais, répondit Elise perplexe.

\- Haha ! Ne fais pas cette tête ! Tu n'y es pour rien. En tous cas, ce sera un plaisir de chasser avec toi. J'ai entendu parler de tes exploits et j'avoue que mon sang bout rien que d'y penser ! Lui lança Poki en lui mettant une franche tape dans le dos.

\- Et bien j'essaierai de ne pas te décevoir le moment venu, répondit la jeune fille l'air gêné.

\- Mmmgggaaaa… nnnyyyaaaaa… Fit soudainement Ikzo la mine détendue.

\- Je vois que ton ami à l'air de bien profiter de nos sources. Bon je te laisse, je dois y aller. Mais ce fut un plaisir de te rencontrer Elise, à bientôt. Déclara Poki en souriant.

La jeune Koumonin sortit du bassin et se sécha lentement puis elle partit. Elise resta encore quelques minutes avant de se décider enfin à sortir. Elle ne traîna pas en dehors du bassin et se hâta de rejoindre le vestiaire.

Pendant qu'elle se rhabillait, Ikzo s'ébroua énergiquement puis il fit jaillir un vague d'énergie de tout son être avant de remonter sur la tête d'Elise.

Elle prit le chemin en sens inverse pour arriver jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Une fois arrivée à son niveau elle fut accueillie par deux Koumonins femelles.

\- Irisia nous a envoyées pour vous guider jusqu'à vos quartiers, les Maîtres Chasseurs vous ont attribué un espace dans les hauteurs. Si vous voulez bien nous suivre…

Elise hocha simplement la tête et emboita le pas de ses deux guides.

L'espace qu'on lui avait attribué était plutôt grand : un lit incrusté dans le mur, une table basse de bonne taille, un coffre pour ranger ses affaires, un petit container avec de quoi se restaurer, un balcon qui lui laissait voir l'extérieur et une salle d'eau assez spacieuse avec un grand bassin. La jeune fille supposa qu'elle était considérée comme une invitée de marque. Après avoir mangé copieusement elle s'empressa de se changer et de se glisser dans son lit. Elle était exténuée et ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Ikzo fit de même en venant se coucher sur son ventre.

Le lendemain matin elle fut réveillée par Poki. À priori Irisia devait leur parler. Elise se débarbouilla et déjeuna en vitesse avant de la suivre jusqu'au lieu où Irisia les attendait. La jeune Koumonin albinos marchait rapidement, elle avait l'air d'être surexcitée. Elles traversèrent de nombreuses passerelles pour enfin arriver devant un grand bâtiment enfoncé un peu plus profondément dans la roche. Une fois à l'intérieur Elise découvrit une sorte de taverne, des tables disposés un peu partout, de la boisson et de la nourriture à foison le tout enrobé d'une petite musique d'ambiance entraînante. La jeune fille sourit, cela était plaisant. Elles aperçurent Irisia dans le fond de la pièce et se hâtèrent de la rejoindre. La chasseuse les invita à s'asseoir et commanda à boire. La discussion allait sans doute durer un moment se dis Elise, mais bon tant qu'il y avait à boire et à manger ce n'était pas un problème pour elle.


End file.
